Katahdin
Katahdin is the main antagonist in the 1979 horror film Prophecy. She was portrayed by the late Kevin Peter Hall, and her vocal effects were provided by Frank Welker. Biography Katahdin is a horrifically mutated grizzly bear who has grown to abnormal size. It is believed that its parents consumed fish contaminated with Inorganic Methyl mercury, which caused the mutation of this monster when she was still in the womb (which in turn happens to Katahdin's own offspring). She was named by the local American Indian tribes, and mistaken for an ancient spirit angered by the logging activity on the mountain. The dangerous beast is unusually large for a grizzly bear, and her face and body are hideously deformed. Katahdin is also mentally deranged and hostile, impulsively mauling anyone and anything it comes across. She is drawn to her cubs, which is what causes her to pursue the protagonists throughout the film. After killing the bulk of the main cast, it is finally stabbed to death with an American Indian arrow; however, another Katahdin (the cubs' father) appears just before the end credits. The size of the creature, is unknown. A normal grizzly bear is 2.4m tall, but Katahdin is bigger than that. In the movie trailer, it is said that Katahdin measures 15 feet (4 meters), but in the movie, it looks considerably smaller than they say. Accordingly, it says that Katahdin measures 2.50 meters. Katahdin is mainly nocturnal, although sometimes it appears in the day (One of those occasions was a deleted / changed scene), so you could not even be safe in the day. For some reason, although Katahdin is a Mutant Bear, and was created due to inorganic methyl mercury, which was consumed by his mother, as seen in the film, Katahdin does not Produce Toxicity or Poisoning when he touches an object or organism, as for example, the protagonists themselves, which (the majority have been beaten and killed) have touched Katahdin, without suffering any damage. Powers, Weaknesses, and Abilities *'Strong Hind-legs': Unlike normal bears, Katahdin is able to walk upright for extensive amounts of time without tiring. This frees up her fore-paws to grasp for prey, though it is unknown if she can travel very fast, I.e quadrupedal (4-legged) galloping. Although it her fore-paws cannot support her weight. *'Intellect': Katahdin is not a simple killing machine. She adores her cubs, and woe is all who stand between her and her babies. She will hold a deep hatred for her cub's abductors and anyone invading her turf, relentlessly tracking them and using various tactics like stealth to get close to them. She also knows to stand still and shut up until her prey is within striking distance, unlike typical monsters who roar constantly. This suggests she can indeed think and strategize. Her burned skin more likely than not must be a source of discomfort, making her more irritable than a normal bear, making her especially dangerous. *'Sensitive Eye': Her Eye (She only has one eye, the other eye will be explained after) is too sensitive. If someone stings her eye with a sharp stick or something else, it causes her an enormous pain, and it is very presumable that the eye comes out of its place.. Also if you shine a flashlight on her face, the pain will be less (But it will also hurt). *'Can Hold Her Breath': Katahdin cannot swim, she can only touch the bottom of the lake, and walk. But unlike normal bears, Katahdin can hold her breath to not drown, With this ability, Katahdin can kill the prey if it is swimming, or if it is underwater. *'Sharp Senses': Katahdin has shown that her senses are extremely keen, as she can detect her cubs despite being unable to see them. She either hears their cries and/or can smell them from miles away. She can also see in near-pitch-blackness, and spot prey from far away, and don't think she cannot find you if you hide deep underground. Her left eye is either absent or obscured by folds of melted skin, so she is partially blind and lacks depth perception. Victims *Search party and a dog (mutilated off screen) *Paul Nelson (killed) *Travis and Kathleen Nelson (killed off screen) *Kelso (hitted) *An indian (burned) *An indian (exploited) *Three Paper Mill members (killed off screen) *Sherrif Bartholomew pilgrim (deformed) *Bethel Isely (gutted) *Huntoon (decapitated) *Hector M'Rai (killed) *John Hawks (killed) Trivia *In the film, several times is called "Him" and not "Her" when is actually female. *Originally Katahdin would be a unique creature, similar to the poster of the movie. This version of the character is mentioned in the trailer, and it is said that it would have huge eyes, webbed hands, hooked claws, that would walk upright and that would measure 15 feet tall. But when they showed the original concept to the director, John Frankenheimer, he said that he wanted it to look more "bear-like". *Many people who have seen South Park, and who have later seen Prophecy, have often confused Katahdin with Manbearpig, and the majority who have talked about Katahdin, always refer to her as Manbearpig. Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Animals Category:Mutated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protective Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Deceased